runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:DARTH SIDIOUS 2
right|100pxTervetuloa DARTH SIDIOUS 2:n keskustelusivulle. *Olen ylläpitäjä, joten autan mielelläni. *Ethän muokkaa muiden kommentteja. *Muista allekirjoittaa kommenttisi neljällä tildellä (~~~~) *Klikkaa tästä jättääksesi uuden kommentin. Niin siinä kuule on, että vandaalit sotkee runewikiä, niin minä sotken heidän mainetta. Tasavertosesti katsos. Sinun ei pidä noista huolehtia, ellet itse halua negatiivista postia>ne on vandaaleja, ja ansaitsee sen. En minä muuten tavallisia käyttäjiä niin pahoin kohtele. MUISTA TÄMÄ! --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 5. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.10 (UTC) :Sitä paitsi: Ne ei niistä paljon hätkähdä. Ei ajattele mitään, kuin omaa puoltansa, eli omaa vandalismin jatkamista. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka Asiaa? Youtubessa 5. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.11 (UTC) ::Se on tietenkin teidän oma asianne, saattehan te päättää itse omista käytännöistänne. Me tuolla Tähtien sodan wikeissä olemme asennoituneet siten, että meillä on nollatoleranssi vandalismia vastaan, mutta pyrimme hoitamaan pahimmatkin hemmot ilman voimasanoja ja mahdollisimman sivistyneesti ja kohteliaasti. Esto riittää rangaistukseksi, ei tarvitse haukkua pystyyn joka vandaalia. Eihän tämä mitenkään minulle kuulu, tehän sen päätätte. Hyvää jatkoa nyt kuitenkin. :D ----DARTH SIDIOUS 2 (Ota yhteyttä—muokkaukseni) 5. marraskuuta 2009 kello 19.28 (UTC) Okei Antivandaali Asiaa? 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.03 (UTC) :Olet nyt rollback. Antivandaali Asiaa? 3. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.05 (UTC) :O Teetkö itse nuo luokkien lisäämiset, vai bottaatko? Swordman Tiedosto:Lolseinä.gif Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 5. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.07 (UTC) :Ok'Swordman' Tiedosto:Lolseinä.gif Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 5. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.24 (UTC) Muuten, miten te Jedipediassa siirsitte sivunne ShoutWikiin? --SMX Keskustelu 23. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.33 (UTC) Tarvitsisin vähän apua. Pari vandaalia on ehtinyt tuhota pari sataa artikkelia vandalismilla ja tarvitsisin apua vandalismin palauttamisessa. Jos satut olemaan paikalla ja jos sinulla on aikaa niin tule auttamaan runewikin vandalisoitujen artikkeleien palautuksessa. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 06.32 (UTC) Ylläpitäjyys Monet ovat saaneet ylläpitäjyyden jo ennen tuhatta muokkaustakin ja sinulla on sitäkin enemmän. Lisäksi muokkausvaatimukset ovat periaatteessa sitä varten, että käyttäjä on luotettava. En kyllä voisi koskaan kuvitella sinun vandalisoivan! Sitä paitsi olet oikea sivujen palautuskone! Mitäs sanot? Haluatko ylläpitäjjyyden?Swordman Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.20 (UTC) :Olet nyt ylläpitäjä. Swordman Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.25 (UTC) ::Me laitetaan vielä vihreä linkkiväri että erotut Swordman Jos on on kysymyksiä tai muuta niin laita viesti tänne :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.29 (UTC) Huh! Vihdoinkin kaikki vandalismi palautettu! Kiitokset avusta. Swordman jo antoikin ylläpitäjyyden palkkioksi =). Juuri tämän takia vihaan yöaikana tulevaa vandalismia, kun silloin kukaan ei ole paikalla. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.35 (UTC) :No niin, kukapa ei. Onneksi koko sotku on kumminkin nyt selvitetty, ja vandaalit estetty. ----''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.37 (UTC) Vai muka estetty? Ha ha ha ja vielä kerran ha... Ensiyönä seuraa jatkoa, kai. Tämä oli vasta alkua. 250 artikkelia yhdessä yössä, kun 500 olisi mahdollinen... Ps. Kiitos Aku ankan teemme tätä. Hän puhuu meille loukkaavasti ja muutenkin vaatii näyttöä koko ajan. Haistakoon PASKAT ja saakoon näyttöä. Emme lopeta ennen kuin aku ankka itse pyytää meiltä anteeksi ja kunnioittaa meitä edelleenkin RuneWikin pahimpina sotkijoina. 87.98.254.90 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 11.23 (UTC) miten voi poistaa tollasen sivun? en tiennyt miten ja poistin vain tekstin sivusta jos viitsit nii voisitko kertoa että voisin poistella noita vandalismi sivuja? Pyydetään apua xd'n tuntemalta wikian kaverilta! Kerran hän suojasi parin tunnin ajaksi artikkelit wikissä. Ehkäpä tänä yönä voisi tehdä saman, koska he taitavat olla tosissaan! Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.53 (UTC) : Onnea. Sait ensimmäisen aallon kumotuksi, kestätkö toisen? 66.96.234.197 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.08 (UTC) He todellakin taitavat olla tosissaan! Kumpa vain "Austin" vastaisi... Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.16 (UTC) : Eikö Austin vastaa, voi voi... YRITTÄKÄÄ SAADA SE PERHANAN AKU ANKKA PYYTÄMÄÄN KAUNIISTI ANTEEKSI NIIN TÄÄ KOKO ROSKA LOPPUU! 66.96.234.197 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.25 (UTC) ::Nyt saakelin läskiperse vandaali HILJAA!!! Minäkin alan ärsyyntyä! Ja OTA yhteyttä ja pian! Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.28 (UTC) Austin ei kuulemma voi tehdä asialle mitään! Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.51 (UTC) :Katsotaan nyt, jos ei tulosta tule niin vien keskustelun IRCiin, jossa voidaan setviä yksityiskohtia tarkemmin. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.54 (UTC) Can you please block me? It's easy to see from block that I was here. Remove my page too. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 25. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.10 (UTC) Like forever. I can open the block if I want.[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 25. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.10 (UTC) Hetkinen! Tuo ei ole oikea Austin! Tuo on se vandaali! Hän on jotenkin tehnyt samannimisen käyttäjän ja väärentää allekirjoituksen! Käyttäjälinkkikin on punainen ja lisäksi hän puhuu ihan täyttä roskaa! Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 16.05 (UTC) Tarvitsisin apua Onko sinulla messengeriä, olisi niin salaista luettavaa ettei runewikinkukko saa nähdä sitä. --Aku ankka 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.01 (UTC) :Voisit käyttää RuneWikin IRC-kanavaa. ----''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.02 (UTC) Voitko valvoa tämän yön täällä? Voin aamulla tulla palauttamaan artikkelit jos vandalismia tulee suurissa massaaalloissa. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 27. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 20.18 (UTC) Oke DS2 Swordman bannasi mut IRCist. En voi tulla. Tee jotain. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.21 (UTC) :Voi perkele tee nyt jotai kickaa se aivan sama mitä kunhan KICKAAT SEN. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.25 (UTC) ::Otetaanpa jossain vaiheessa uusiksi, ja kukaan ei kickaa ketään. Poistin kaikki bannit tuolta kanavalta, joten jos poissaollessani sinut tai joku muu estettiin, hän pääsee nyt sinne. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.18 (UTC) voistko voisitko saada käyttäjä sivuni kuvan toimimaan en osaa itse.kiitos :Done! --SMX Keskustelu @RuneWiki 12. syyskuuta 2010 kello 08.17 (UTC) ::Oho, SMX ehtikin ensin. Noh, homma hoidettu. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 12. syyskuuta 2010 kello 08.22 (UTC) Hei, sinullakun on ne byron ja ylläpitäjän oikeudet Suomen Wikiassa... Niin voisitko estää sielä sen vandaalin Zaros. P.S. Hän ehti sotkea jo. --SMX (Keskustelu) @RuneWiki 22. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.24 (UTC) :Noin, estetty on Suomen keskuswikiasta. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 22. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.32 (UTC) ::Hyvä. --SMX (Keskustelu) @RuneWiki 22. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.35 (UTC) Muutto nyt? Tilanne on se että eilen iltayöstä tuli tietokantavedos, ja nyt olisi paras mahdollinen aika muuttaa. Vain tämän päivän muokkaukset jäisi pois muutosta, mutta ne ei paljoa haittaisi. Eli, nyt tai ei koskaan olisi sopiva tilaisuus muutolle. --Noob94 Keskustelu 29. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.08 (UTC) :Siinä tapauksessa muutto olisi tehtävä mahdollisimman pian. Tietenkään se ei ole mahdollista välittömästi, sillä yhteyden otto ShoutWikiin vie oman aikansa, mutta jos muut ovat samaa mieltä, niin voitaisiin toimeenpanna muutto niin pian kuin vain suinkin mahdollista. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 29. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.10 (UTC) hei! saisinko rollbackin oikeudet? :) --Master534 8. lokakuuta 2010 kello 11.56 (UTC) Hei! Estä tämä käyttäjä: Käyttäjä:Diluli sillä hän vandalisoi: Abyssal whip --User76 24. marraskuuta 2010 kello 12.20 (UTC)